


alternatives for murdering your roommate

by Mae_is_back



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), definitely too much build up, probably too much build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_is_back/pseuds/Mae_is_back
Summary: Lance and Keith are roommates at Garrison University, and have been driving each other crazy since day one.However, finding out that Lance has a huge thing for his roommate from his best friend inspires Keith to drive him crazy in a slightly different way.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance's roommate is going to be the death of him.

He didn't seem all that bad when Lance first met him; Lance had just arrived to get settled before the term started and found him in his _tiny_ shared room, sitting on his bed. He'd mumbled out a quick greeting as he glanced up from his phone, introducing himself as Keith. His hair was oddly long, raven black and falling almost _prettily_ around his face. His shorts- which were tight, short, and left him wondering how his thighs managed to seem so damn alluring and cute at the same time-revealed pale skin hinting at Asian heritage. Fuck, he was _so_ his type. He almost made a come on, but then Hunk arrived to help him unpack, and he was forced to introduce his best friend to his new roommate.

__

__

\-------

Keith brushed his hair away from his face as someone walked into his room, glancing up and-

Jesus, what did he do to get the world against him like this?

Honestly, this guy was just his type. Tall, naturally tanned skin only made darker through many perceived years in the sun. Lean, athletic body with broad shoulders and a narrow waist and hips. Keith mumbled out an introduction, thanking every lucky star he had that he only really turned red when he was drunk. His face was impossibly clear, eyes a bright blue, and from the multiple boxes he was holding, his new roommate.

Fuck.

He could've sworn hot-guy was about to say something, but then a rather large man walked in, also carrying boxes. As it turns out, that guy was Hunk, his new roommate's best friend. His roommate, who's name was Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance had underestimated the power of Keith's body, and the sheer force behind sexual attraction. 

At first, he had thought he could live with having a hot roommate, but after about a month into the term he realized that this was not the case. Keith seemed to have a habit of changing whenever and wherever, whether or not Lance was in the room. He only turned away from him when he wanted to change, which allowed Lance to sneak a peek at his ass as he bent down to pull his clothes on.

Not to mention what he _wears_. The Garrison happened to be in the middle of a fucking hot-ass desert, so cool clothes were a necessity. However, it had an entirely different meaning when it came to Keith. Shorts, tank tops, a fucking _crop top and leggings_. And don't get Lance _started_ on his sleepwear. Keith had one pair of white cotton shorts so worn and small that they had his briefs showing through, through both sheerness and size. 

If that wasn't enough, he always seemed to have something in his mouth. To see his cute little mouth gnawing on a pair of earbuds as he watched a video, or chewing on his bottom lip, sometimes sucking it into his mouth. Lance could even see his _tongue_ working in his mouth, as if he was blowing some invisible cock and Jesus _Christ_ he couldn't take this anymore. Well, at least not without complaining to Hunk.

\----- 

Keith was going to die. He was going to die of thirst and everybody who came to his funeral would be like 'hey, it's that guy who died because of his roommate's fucking _dick_ '.

He didn't fucking _mean_ to see it, he just happened to walk in as Lance was coming out of the bathroom sans towel, because Keith had told him he would be out until late, only Keith ended up coming back early because he had to cancel his plans. Lance was soft, thankfully, but Keith could tell that his dick was probably around six inches _soft_ , that he was a bit girthier than most, and that he was remarkably well groomed. 

Once his brain processed what he had done, he immediately had backtracked out the door and slammed it shut without bothering to check if Lance had realized that Keith had basically just checked out his cock. However, the image seemed to be burned into his brain just from one glimpse. He can't even _jerk off_ without thinking about it, how fucking good it would feel in his hands, his mouth, in _him_.

God, he was so fucked. And not even in the way that he wanted, because Lance was almost certainly straight.

\-----


End file.
